Short Stories of Kingdom Hearts
by The DigitalNinjaDuelist
Summary: These are all drabbles of my favorite pairings. All chapters will be fluff stories with shonen-ai pairings and straight pairings. No yaoi or hentai. Please read and review. First chapter Roxas/Xion!


**Hey! Hey! Everyone! I've been out of the fanfic business for awhile so I thought hey let me upload this story onto fanfic and see how this goes. Sadly though I had to get on another computer to even create a new story and I even had my pop-up blocker off. Stupid computer! _ Anyway this chapter is about Roxas/Xion because they are my favorite straight couple in the world and didn't want to make it a hentai so I went with fluff fic. So yeah hope you enjoy and please leave comments and review my chapters.**

* * *

Roxas' story: Go Away!

Roxas was not in the mood to talk to Xion. Never in a million years do you ever think that Roxas would be mad at Xion for any reason until now. Xion was begging, pleading for Roxas to speak to her but he refused to do so. Roxas wouldn't even look at her. With Roxas' gaze to the side and lower lip more upward, there was no way she could get him to listen. She cried, "Please Roxas speak to me! I'm sorry for whatever awful thing I did or said to you! Just please talk to me."

She tried again, "Please Roxas I'll do anything for you to talk to me! Please just give me a second chance!"

Only one thing came out of his mouth, "Go Away!"

This stunned Xion by this comment so much; her sandy body was blown away by the wind with the words '**Go Away!**' hanging over her head. Roxas still in that same position soon heard small whimpering then soon grew into cries. He opened his left eye and realized it was Xion, balling her eyes, still kneeling on the ground. Roxas stopped his charades and freaked out, "Wait! Xion, it was just a-!"

Too late, she ran away from Roxas as Roxas chased after her to her room. Xion was too fast for Roxas. She got inside her room with the door bolted and shut tightly. Still wailing up a storm, Roxas almost slamming himself into her door and began to bang on her door with both fists. With little droplets trickling down his face, he pleads, "Please Xion let me in! I'm sorry!"

With her wailing through the castle, it attracted a curious Xigbar, Axel, and Demyx tip toeing to the door of number 14. Xigbar being him knocked on Xion's door and asked, "Hey Poppet, what's up? Why so loud?"

"ROXAS IS THE PROBLEM NOT ME!" screamed Xion, nearly destroying every fiber in the boy's ears and with their hairs standing on edge. Xigbar just point a finger at Roxas with an irritated smile and said directly, "It's your problem now."

Roxas just blinked as Xigbar got out of his way to the door. Like he didn't already know Xion was his problem. He just did that because Axel told him to and said it would be funny. So far it wasn't very funny at all. He just wanted to joke around with Xion not hurt her. He walked towards the door and looked up at the door like it was a tall person. With worried eyes and clenched hands near his chest, "Xion, I'm sorry."

"FOR WHAT!" she yelled, practically breaking down the door. It took Roxas some time to recover his wits a bit before he could continue, "I sorry for not paying attention to you. I only did it because Axel told me to. And I'm sorry for telling you to go away. So if you could, please find it in yourself to forgive me. Please!"

A long pause took place of talking until Xion asked, "Did you mean everything you said?!"

"Yes, yes! Just please Xion! Please, forgive me!" Roxas cried. The door opened and out came Xion's head with a smile on her face. She said, "Okay."

She then leaned into Roxas face and kissed him on the cheek. And just as the same as before she made a speedy escape from Roxas with laughter and arms out like an airplane. Roxas looked and called out to her, "Hey wait minute! Were you even sad at all?"

From behind Roxas, he could hear Demyx and Axel snickering with grins wide and eyes closed. Demyx snickered to Axel, "See I told ya he would fall for it."

"I guess so huh?" Axel laughed back. Both Axel and Demyx betted that Roxas would apologize to Xion the moment she began to cry. Roxas wasn't believing what he was hearing. Axel made him go through all this to prove how pathetic he was with emotions. Roxas instead of getting mad at Axel and Demyx just sighed and ignored them, "Fine, you can laugh all you want."

He looked up to Xion. And as she turned her head back to Roxas with her closed eyes and smiling face he said with hope, "I know she loves me."

Because even if they didn't have 'hearts', Roxas knew they'd have something that none of others could have, their love.

* * *

**Hey I hope you liked cause I sure did! ^^ Anyway I have actually a few ideas for more couples but the next one will focus Axel/Saix. It's okay if you don't wanna read the next chapter if it's not your favorite pairing just remember when you do find a chapter that has your favorite couple read and review. I won't be sending the story in while cause I have school work to do so be patient. Again not your favorite pairing fine, just be more patient then the rest. Hope you enjoy this story and please read and review. Good day. ^^**


End file.
